Left unattended, pests such as insects and rodents can quickly infest enclosed structures, such as restaurants and homes. Examples of pests which can infest areas in and around enclosed structures include cockroaches, ants, ground beetles and spiders. In addition to being a nuisance, some of these pests can also bring pathogens into the restaurant or home, creating unsanitary eating and living conditions. The use of pesticide compositions has aided in decreasing the infestation of insects in and around residential and commercial structures.
Various types of pesticide compositions and methods of repelling or terminating crawling pests are currently available, including gel baits, glue pads and poisons. Because the pests can enter walls through small cracks and crevices and inhabit relatively inaccessible areas, such as within floors and behind walls, various tools can be used to “flush” the pests from the wall. For example, flushing agents can be sprayed into the areas to irritate or agitate the pests and cause them to leave the inaccessible areas and come out into the open and expose themselves. Once the pests enter the open environment, they are exposed to a pesticide composition that terminates them.
There is an ongoing need to provide effective pesticides.